Edmonton Fire Rescue Services
'History' 'Fire Stations' 'Apparatus Roster' *Shop number in brackets. *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' (Headquarters) – 10351 96 Street NW :Pump 1 (485) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Rescue 1 (721) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around :Rapid Deployment Craft 1 :District Chief 'Fire Station 2' (Downtown) - 10217 107 Street NW :Pump 2 (481) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Ladder 2 '(630) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SO#4036) :'Investigator 1 (254) - 2014 Ford F-550 / General :Investigator 2 :Investigator K9 (267) 'Fire Station 3' (University) – 11226 76 Avenue NW :Pump 3 (456) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201383) :Rescue 3 (716) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#519) :TRT (826) - 2010 International 4400 / SVI technical rescue 'Fire Station 4' (Jasper Place) – 10949 156 Street NW :Pump 4 (465) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Rescue 4 (722) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI heavy rescue :District Chief 'Fire Station 5' (Norwood) – 9020 111 Avenue NW Built 2010 :Pump 5 (479) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Ladder 5 (633) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (Chassis SO#79339 / body SO#4370) 'Fire Station 6' (Mill Creek) - 8105 96 Street NW :Pump 6 (474) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Ladder 6 (631) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SO#4037) 'Fire Station 7' (Highlands) - 5025 118 Avenue NW :Pump 7 (452) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) :Ladder 7 (627) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) :ATP 7 (830) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper 'Fire Station 8' (Hagmann) - 12503 128 Street NW :Pump 8 (476) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/400/25A/25B) (SO#4168) 'Fire Station 9' (Roper Station) - 5604 50 Street NW :Pump 9 (470) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Rescue 9 (719) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around :District Chief 'Fire Station 10' (Lauderdale) - 12735 101 Street NW :Pump 10 (466) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Ladder 10 (625) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#70????) (ex-Ladder 2) :Hazmat 1 (825) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI :Hazmat 2 (821) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI walk-in (SN#524) :Hazmat 3 (824/908) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / SVI hauling a 1994 General trailer (Decontamination Unit) :Air Monitoring Unit (820) - 2005 Freightliner M2 / General (SN#4188-4) 'Fire Station 11' (Capilano) - 6110 98 Avenue NW :Pump 11 (472) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Rescue 11 (723) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around :(942) - 2015 Comet spill containment trailer 'Fire Station 12' (Meadowlark) - 9020 156 Street NW :Pump 12 (459) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/?) 'Fire Station 13' (Rainbow Valley) - 4035 119 Street NW :Pump 13 (463) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/30A/30B) (SN#700211) :Tanker 13 (515) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#018240) :TRT Trailer :(242) - 2007 Chevrolet 2500 (used to haul TRT trailer) (Ex-District Chief out of Station 24) 'Fire Station 14' (Londonderry) - 7312 144 Avenue NW :Pump 14 (462) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/30A/30B) (SN#701301) :Rescue 14 (718) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around 'Fire Station 15' (Coronet) - 5120 97 Street NW :Pump 15 (455) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) 'Fire Station 16' (Mill Woods) - 2904 66 Street NW :Pump 16 (468) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) (ex-Pump 1) :Ladder 16 (634) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (Chassis SO#79340 / body SO#4371) 'Fire Station 17' (Castle Downs) - 15505 Castle Downs Road NW :Pump 17 (467) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Tanker 17 (516) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) 'Fire Station 18' (Clareview) - 13808 Victoria Trail NW :Pump 18 (449) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201376) :Tanker 18 '(550) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/3000/25A/25B) (SN#804170) 'Fire Station 19 (Callingwood) - 6210 178 Street NW :Pump 19 (471) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Mobile Command (822) - 2005 Spartan Diamond LFD / SVI (SN#523) 'Fire Station 20' (Kaskitayo) - 2303 105 Street :Pump 20 (453) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201380) (ex-Pump 1) :Rescue 20 (720) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#621) 'Fire Station 21' (Rossdale) - 9315 101 Street NW Re-opening 2018. :Foam truck (235) - 2005 Ford F-550 / FD shops foam carrier :Jet Boat (313) - 2015 - Unknown 'Fire Station 22' (Oliver) - 10124 123 Street NW : Pump 22 (483) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Service 1 '(256) - 2016 Ford F-550 / General :'Fan Trailer (936) - SuperVac SVU 50 'Fire Station 23' (Morin) - 10130 178 Street NW :Pump 23 (451) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) :Ladder 23 (632) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SO#4170) :ATP 23 (828) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper 'Fire Station 24' (Terwillegar) - 131 Haddow Close NW :Pump 24 (464) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/30A/30B) (SN#700311) :Ladder 24 (629) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (ex-Ladder 5) :ATP 24 (827) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper :District Chief 'Fire Station 25' (Lake District) - 8403 167th Avenue NW Built 2006 :Pump 25 (458) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/?) (SN#508111) :District Chief 'Fire Station 26' (Meadows) - 2803 34 Street NW Built 2009 :Pump 26 (461) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/450/25A/25B) (SN#702101) :Tanker 26 (513) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) 'Fire Station 27 (Ellerslie)' - 1203 Ellwood Road SW Opened 2013 :Pump 27 (473) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Ladder 27 (628) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (ex-Ladder 23) :ATP 27 (829) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper :Salvage 1 (823) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LTD / SVI salvage/air supply (SN#661) 'Fire Station 28' (Heritage Valley) - 12110 26 Avenue SW Built 2015 :Pump 28 (475) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Tanker 28 (514) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (ex-Tanker 8) 'Fire Station 29' (Lewis Farms) - 9204 213 Street NW Opened 2016 :Pump 29 (477) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/400/25A/25B) (SO#4169) :Tanker 29 (551) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/3000/25A/25B) (ex-Tanker 19) 'Fire Station 30 (Pilot Sound)' - 15850 50 Street NW Opened September 2017 (Grand Opening October 7, 2017) :Pump 30 (469) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) (ex-Pump 2) 'Fire Services Centre' - 18603 106A Avenue :Training (434) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(802) - 1966 GMC wrecker / plow (Former Rescue 91) (Rebuilt 1975-1986) :(408) - Parade - 1971 Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T71-104) :(401/37) 1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly Fire Department (Alberta)) (Returned To Edmonton December 2010) :(403/39) 1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly) (Returned To Edmonton December 2010) 'Spare Apparatus' :(444) - 1994 E-One Hush / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 1397) :(445) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201372) :(446) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) :(448) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) :(443) - 1994 E-One Hush Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1379) :(438) - 1990 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#8015) :(440) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(437) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(435) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(447) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201374) :(450) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201377) :(457) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/?) (ex-Pump 22) :(509) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#807070) (ex-Tanker 24, ex-Tanker 13) :(510) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#809070) (ex-Tanker 17) :(620) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rearmount) (SN#M5673, E9834-01) :(621) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rearmount) (SN#M5674, E9834-02) :(622) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#50????) (ex-Ladder 6) :(715) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI heavy rescue (SN#518) :(818) - 1997 Ford F-350 / General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) :Parade - 1950 Bickle aerial 'Assignment Unknown' :(478) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(480) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(482) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(484) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(486) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(487) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(488) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(489) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(490) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) (SN#813250) :(454) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201381) (ex-Pump 1) :(624) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal quint (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#50????) (ex-Ladder 13) :(626) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal quint (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#700290) (ex-Ladder 16) :(635) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal quint (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#712170) :(717) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SN#569) :(724) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around heavy rescue (SN#42380) :(725) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around heavy rescue (SN#42381) :(726) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around heavy rescue (SN#42382) :(817) - 1997 Ford F350 / General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) Tank and pump removed. Used to haul Fan Trailer and ducting. 'On Order' *RFPs were called for a new tanker, closing 7 February 2019 (#933566). 'Retired Apparatus' 'Pumpers' :(404) - 1970 LaFrance pumper :(405) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(406) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(407) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(409) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(410) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(411) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T72-130) :(412) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(413) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(414) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(416) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :(417) - 1977 Kenworth 1200 / Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#T77-142) (Sold to Silver Star Mountain Volunteer Fire Department) :(418) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (One of the KW/Thibault pumpers sold to La Loche Fire Department) :1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :(420) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-896) :(421) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-895) :(422) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400? (SN#PFT-894) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(423) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-897) :(424) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :(425) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T80-102) :(426) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-109) (Sold) :(427) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-108) (Sold) :(428) - 1982 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1250/?) (SN#PFT-1184) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) :(429) - 1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1250/300) (SN#PFT-1276) :(430) - 1986 International S2500 / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 744) :(431) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 890) :(432) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 864) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) :(433) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(436) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#6586) :(439) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(441) - 1992 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#10420) :(442) - 1994 E-One Hush Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1378) :(460) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/?) (SN#70????) (ex-Pump 16) (Written off due to frame damage) 'Tankers' :(501) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 441) :(502) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 443) :(503) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 440) :(504) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 442) :(505) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 446) :(506) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 444) :(507) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 445) :(508) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 447) 'Ladders / Aerials' :(601) - 1970 LaFrance aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Sold to Morinville Fire Department) :(602) - 1972 Pemfab Imperial / Pierreville aerial :(603) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(604) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(605) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :(606) - 1976 International Cargostar / King tower (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75068) :(607) - 1976 International Cargostar / King tower (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75067) :(608) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(609) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(610) - 1978 Oshkosh L1838 / Pierreville / LTI tower :(611) - 1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (SN#PFT-1117) :(612) - 1982 Pemfab / Superior / LTI quint (840/100' rear-mount) (SN#SE 409) :(613) - 1984 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Last seen on outskirts of Edmonton in 2009 not seen since) :(614) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(615) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(616) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1003) :(617) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1282) :(618) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1380) :(619) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1398) :(623) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal quint (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#50????) (ex-Ladder 2) (Written off in a 2009 accident, sold) 'Rescues' :(707) - 1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue :(709) - 1987 International S / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 867) :(710) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue :(711) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue :(712) - 1992 International / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1346) :(713) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1758) :(714) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1759) 'Specialized' :(801) - 1960 Mack (1050/-) Water Cannon (modified pumper) :(804) - 1972 Ford hose tender :(806) - 1973 Dodge / Jasper tanker :(807) - 1975 International Loadstar / FD shops salvage :(808) - 1978 Dodge Motor Home command :(809) - 1981 GMC 6000 / FD Shops fan unit :(810) - 1981 International S / FD Shops eductor unit :(811) - 1990 Ford F-350 / Computalog mini-pumper (port./200) :(812) - 1990 Ford F-350 / Computalog mini-pumper (200/200) :(813) - 1992 Ford E-350 / ITB Mobile Mechanic (Ex-Hazmat unit) :(814) - 1994 International 4700 / General hazmat :(815) - 1985 Kenworth W900 tractor :(816) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Milron Metal Fabricators salvage/air unit :(819) - 2001 Ford F-350 mechanical :1984 International S1700 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 556) (Sold to Beaverly Fire Department) :(200) - 1983 Oshkosh T6 4x4 crash tender :1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue :1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :1971 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T77-143) :1977 Walter 4x4 crash tender (?/2500) :1976 International / Edmonton Truck Body heavy rescue (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T71-110) (Sold to Vonda Fire Department) :1970 International L / Nordic Fireboss crash tender :1967 International / LaFrance aerial (-/-/100') (SN#N67-8183) :1963 King Seagrave KS 806-KB pumper (1050/?) :1963 International VCO190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#62093) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom aerial (-/-/100') (SN#M-1195) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom pumper (1050/?) (SN#M9200) :1956 International / LaFrance pumper (625/?) (SN#B-2171) :1956 International R196 / King pumper (840/?) (SN#5612) :1948 LaFrance 712-PEO pumper (SN#9002) :(906) - Unknown details. Boom Trailer used for containing spills on the river. 'Miscellaneous' :(115) - 1969 GMC Transit Coach Rehab :(231) - 2004 Ford F-550 / General Ex Service truck. Auctioned in 2014 'Future Plans' *Station 31 is in the planning/bidding process. *Station 17 will be closed for about a year for renovations. Trucks will be re-located to near-by stations. 'External Links' *Edmonton Fire Rescue Services *Edmonton Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 209) Station Map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Pending tender